DESCRIPTION: The application describes a program involving the College of Veterinary Medicine at Texas A&M University and six community colleges, namely: Alamo Community College, Del Mar College, Dallas Community College, Houston Community College, San Jacinto College, and Tarrant County Junior College. The project has the following Specific Aims: 1) To develop new transitional programs between the community colleges and Texas A&M; 2) To provide seminars to recruit students to pursue research careers; 3) To provide summer research opportunities and academic enhancement programs; 4) To establish a mentoring program for the Bridge students; 5) To provide research opportunities for the faculty of the two-year institutions; 6) To guarantee acceptance into the Biomedical Science Program in the College of Veterinary Medicine for students completing the summer enrichment program; and 8) To provide special science courses, visiting lectureships and jointly taught courses at the two-year colleges. The first Phase will consist of planning and the second, a summer research and academic enrichment program for 20 students. The final Phase will consist of acceptance of 15 successful participants in the summer program and into the BIMS degree program.